Mondes parallèles
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Max vient de perdre son travail chez Peach, et cette dernière a cependant réussi à lui en trouver un nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle fera une agréable rencontre, après tout ? [AU]
**Hey ! J'espère que vous passez du bon temps sous le soleil et la chaleur. Voilà une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps ... Je pensais faire un AU sur la série et voilà ce que j'ai réussi à créer ! Pas si bon, mais peut-être qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas prévu faire de suite (c'est un OS) mais si ça vous plait ou que vous proposez des idées, je suis preneuse ! Merci de laisser un commentaire, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ça ! Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

 **Situation** : Max travaille au _diner_ et pour Peach. Caroline est toujours riche. Elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas l'univers de _2 Broke Girls_.

 **POV** : interne, c'est la voix de Max. Une première, j'espère que ça ira bien ...

 **PS** : le trait horizontal est une ellipse temporelle. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

-Max, viens par là s'il te plaît. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

 _Si tu me dis que tu vas encore te faire faire des extensions capillaires, je me pends …_ Je ne sais pas quelle va être la nouveauté du jour mais, connaissant Peach, autant d'excitation ne présage jamais rien de bon. La dernière fois, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle risquait de devoir baisser mon salaire parce qu'Angelina était un peu trop dodue, donc, non, en effet, ça ne sera en aucun cas une bonne nouvelle. Heureusement que j'ai mis une pilule amincissante dans son dernier petit pot, sinon j'en entendrais encore parler ! Merci pour mon argent petite, je te revaudrais ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peach ?

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi espérer. Mais comme la vie m'avait appris à n'attendre rien de personne dans toutes les situations qui se présentaient à moi, je n'en faisais pas toute une histoire.

-On va déménager !

 _Quoi ?!_ Ohwowowow, une minute … Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Des jumeaux, un collier en diamants, une nouvelle paire d'escarpins je veux bien, mais là, ce n'était pas possible. C'était le travail qui me payait le mieux. Parce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter sur le _diner_ pour subvenir à mes besoins … Et avec Paulina qui n'en faisait pas une, je me tapais tout du début à la fin. Alors j'étais crevée et il fallait encore que je vienne m'occuper de Brangelina et de leur mère totalement tordue. C'était un enfer. Peut-être la pire nouvelle de la décennie. Enfin, après que les flics aient débarqué dans l'immeuble et qu'ils aient récupéré toute mon herbe.

-Mais … Où ça ?

Elle était plus excitée qu'une gamine qui va à un concert de Rihanna. On aurait dit qu'elle avait sniffé toute sa laque en spray. Et, par expérience, je peux dire que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-On va à LA ! C'est là que tous les gens branchés sont de nos jours.

Cette phrase était bien évidemment accompagnée d'un mouvement de cheveux très naturel. Elle avait le don de me pousser à bout quand elle le voulait. Pourtant, il fallait que je garde mon calme. Avait-elle au moins idée du pétrin dans lequel elle venait juste de me fourrer ?

-Et... Pour les jumeaux ? Comment allez-vous faire ?

Elle balaya ma remarque de la main, comme si les petits allaient se gérer tous seuls. Peut-être pensait-elle que je n'étais là que pour faire de la figuration et écouter ses histoires de riches. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cet argent.

-Ils survivront. On leur a déjà trouvé une nouvelle nounou là-bas. Et … J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Son sourire était tellement étincelant que j'ai cru un instant qu'il venait d'allumer une lueur d'espoir en moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?! J'ai perdu tout espoir depuis que le prix de l'alcool a autant augmenté et que mon salaire est aussi minuscule que mon patron. Il faut avouer que Han a de réels problèmes de taille.

-On t'a trouvé un nouveau boulot ! Tu connais Caroline Channing ? Elle organise des soirées tous les vendredis soirs pour fêter ses fins de semaine et elle a besoin de serveurs. Comme j'ai découvert par mégarde un jour que tu travaillais aussi dans ce milieu, je me suis dit que tu pourrais être intéressée. Je t'ai proposée, elle a accepté et elle paie la soirée le même tarif que moi la semaine ! Disons que nos fortunes ne sont pas tout à fait équivalentes …

Je n'en revenais pas. Déjà, Peach avait écouté au moins une fois dans sa vie une des phrases que j'avais prononcées. Bon, il est vrai que j'étais obligée de lui rappeler tous les matins que j'étais serveuse le soir puisqu'elle me posait systématiquement la même question quand j'arrivais (« Tes cernes sont plus larges que les cuisses de Brad, Max ! Et tout le monde sait que c'est lui le plus gros des deux ... »). Mais j'étais quand même scotchée. En plus de cela, elle savait que j'avais des problèmes d'argent. Un salaire équivalent pour sept fois moins de travail, c'était tout simplement parfait ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !

-Merci, Peach. C'est … gentil.

Depuis quand un mot aimable n'était-il pas sorti de ma bouche ? Il y avait pourtant tant de choses qui en sortait … Bref, il ne fallait pas que je m'habitue à ce genre de politesse. Miss Channing n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Je me comporterais avec elle comme avec toutes les autres riches que j'ai toujours servis : de manière hautaine et indifférente. Quoi ? Chacun sa marque de fabrique …

* * *

Cette fête était un énorme bordel. Il y avait des gens de tous les côtés, et quand je pensais avoir enfin repéré tous les serveurs, un nouvel inconnu faisait son apparition. GE-NIAL. Alors que cela faisait à peine 10 minutes que j'étais là, j'en avais déjà ras la casquette. Cette fille était plus riche que toutes les personnes que je connaissais réunies. Et Peach était dans le lot ! Je n'en revenais pas. C'était une horreur. J'en avais la nausée. Elle avait plus d'invités qu'il n'y avait de brins d'herbe dans ma salle de bain. Et Dieu seul sait que c'était un nombre quand même plutôt important.

-Oh, la nouvelle !

Je me retournai. C'était l'espèce de gros pervers de directeur des serveurs qui passait son temps à me mater les seins. Que voulait-il encore ? Que je le rappelle à l'ordre pour la troisième fois ? C'est bon, j'avais assez donné pour ce soir …

-Tu vois, le plateau sur la table, là-bas, avec les verrines de gaspacho ?

Euh … Il se rendait compte au moins qu'il était en train de parler à mes seins ? Mais il attendait vraiment une réponse de leur part ou quoi ?

-Eh, tu m'as entendu ?

Il porta enfin son regard vers moi.

-Ah, désolée, j'ai cru que tu parlais à Olympe et Everest.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle à lier.

-Bah, oui, mes deux monts ! Bon, c'est bon, ils parlent pas mais je peux faire la discussion à leur place. Ouais, je vais chercher le plateau, je fais circuler, bla bla, je me casse, tu me paies et puis on se dit à vendredi prochain, si tu t'es racheté un peu de savoir-vivre d'ici-là.

Je tournai les talons pour aller jusqu'à la table. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de psychopathes dans mon immeuble, il fallait en rajouter au travail … Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Je pris le plateau et commençai à circuler au milieu des gosses de riches. Putain, on était vraiment au coude à coude ici. En parlant de ça, ironie du sort, je reçus un coup de coude dans la hanche et cela me fit trébucher. Sauf que, pas de chance, il y avait une jeune fille devant moi. Les petits verres remplis de gaspacho se renversèrent sur sa robe rose pâle et, faute de mieux, j'explosai de rire.

-Ahah, dis donc, on dirait qu'il y en a une qui a oublié qu'elle arrivait à la période fatidique du mois que nous aimons toutes !

Elle me lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ? Ce n'était pas de ma faute … Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'excuse. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour cette grande perche aussi voudrait m'engager.

-Désolée, on m'a poussée et …

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. T'étais pas obligée de te foutre de moi, c'est de ta faute quand même …

Elle partit en trombe en me laissant là. Sérieux ? J'avais envie de répliquer, moi … En plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir un humour assez pointu, et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu échanger des piques tranchantes avec quelqu'un capable de me répondre. Je la suivis donc, puisque de toute manière, je n'avais plus rien à servir.

-Eh!Attends ! Je suis censée donner aux invités ce que tu portes …

-Lâche-moi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment …

Elle entra dans la maison, monta les marches en vitesse. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'observer le hall de riche que je devais déjà lui courir après pour la rattraper. Un goût amer remonta dans ma gorge. Peut-être avais-je été un peu trop dure avec elle après tout.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, laisse-moi t'aider au moins … Il faut bien que les riches me paient pour quelque chose.

-C'est sûr, c'est pas pour ton sens de l'humour et ton amabilité que tu as été embauchée !

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bains à clé en la faisant claquer derrière son passage. Elle avait l'air sacrément remontée et je savais de source sûre que je n'étais certainement qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle puisse se défouler. Je posai mon oreille contre la porte pour voir si je pouvais détecter le son d'un quelconque mouvement de l'autre côté. Elle semblait être en train de pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. En plus, personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle à part moi … Et comme je préférais être payée à ne rien faire qu'à servir des imbéciles finis aux poches pleines et aux têtes vides, autant la forcer à me faire entrer.

Je tambourinai sur la porte pour qu'elle m'ouvre.

-S'il te plaît, déverrouille cette fichue porte ! Je suis déjà allée en taule pour en avoir défoncé une pour rentrer chez mon ex, alors ne m'oblige pas à y retourner, il y a une détenue qui m'aime un peu trop et autant dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment mon genr...

La porte céda et j'arrêtai mes coups, heureuse que cela ait fonctionné.

Elle pointa un doigt menaçant dans ma direction, les yeux barbouillés de maquillage.

-Je ne fais cela que pour ne plus t'entendre te plaindre. Et aussi pour que tu m'aides à nettoyer ton bordel.

-D'habitude, c'est moi qui dit ça …

Je rentrai fièrement, souriant devant son attitude froide et fis un petit mouvement de cheveux pour lui prouver que j'avais la situation en main.

-Alors, belle blonde, on ne retrouve plus sa pantoufle de verre ?

Elle me lança un nouveau regard noir que j'ignorai autant que le premier. Je pris une serviette en tissu que j'imprégnai d'eau avant de m'approcher d'elle. Elle s'était posée sur un tabouret et avait abandonné son regard agacé. Elle avait juste l'air … à bout de force. Fatiguée. Détruite. Au moins, on était deux …

-Non … C'est pire que ça. Je ne pleurerais pas pour si peu …

Je commençai à tamponner sa robe mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à un miracle. L'avant était devenu rouge sang. Au moins, ça faisait un joli effet de style. Ouais, nan, j'en sais rien, je suis nulle pour ce qui est de la mode.

-Bon alors désolée pour la robe.

Elle parut vexée.

-Mais non, je t'ai dit ! Je ne me lamenterais pas pour ça. De toute manière, je ne l'aurais pas remise. Une soirée, ça lui suffisait amplement. Non … C'est que … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux te raconter ça !

Elle posa son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre, mais il y eut quelque chose. Ses pupilles bleues profondes et pénétrantes découvrirent certainement qu'il n'y avait rien en moi, comme il semblait n'y avoir rien en elle à cet instant. Alors, et je pense que c'est pour ça, elle décida de me raconter son histoire pendant que je baladais ma serviette le long de son vêtement.

-Mon copain vient juste de me larguer. Il trouve que je suis trop sérieuse et que je ne pense pas qu'à m'amuser … Mais c'est normal, non ? D'avoir des rêves dans sa vie, de vouloir faire quelque chose. Et de ne pas seulement avoir envie de conduire des voitures de sport, de boire comme un trou et de coucher avec n'importe quelle blonde qui passe.

-Euh, correction … Je ne veux pas coucher avec n'importe quelle blonde qui passe, seulement les bien foutues. Et je n'ai jamais eu de voiture de sport. Enfin, je n'ai jamais eu de voiture du tout. Comme ça au moins, le problème est réglé de mon côté.

Elle sourit et un petit rire faible s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle était mignonne quand elle était triste. C'est ce que je me suis dit en la voyant, là, assise sur cette chaise alors que j'étais penchée sur elle pour nettoyer sa robe qui valait certainement bien plus cher que mon appartement.

-Et … Je m'appelle Caroline, au fait.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Oh non … Je n'avais pas renversé le plateau sur LA Caroline ? Putain, mais pourquoi je tombais toujours sur mes employeurs aux mauvais moments ? Le propriétaire de l'appartement quand j'avais mes règles, Han quand j'étais occupée à maltraiter les clients, et mes dealers quand je venais d'acheter les ingrédients pour les cupcakes … Je faisais tout de travers, tout le temps.

-Genre, Caroline Channing ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant certainement où on avait pu se rencontrer avant.

-Ouais, non, on ne s'est jamais vu. C'est juste que tu es mon patron et j'ai pas été super clean avec toi … Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être pas sorti la blague sur le gaspacho … Oh, si en fait !

Elle secoua la tête, apparemment un peu plus joyeuse qu'avant notre petite discussion. Si j'avais pu lui redonner le sourire, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un geste pour moi et me donner un pourboire supplémentaire.

-Je suis Max, au cas où ça t'intéresse …

Elle me sourit chaleureusement, en hochant la tête, comme si elle inscrivait mon prénom dans son esprit. Je croisais les doigts. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que pour une fois, le destin serait de mon côté.


End file.
